


What are Feelings?!

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Michelle needs a hug, Panic Attack, Peter Needs a Hug, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: There was a well known rule around Midtown High, one that everyone knew and on that EVERYONE followed.Don't mess with moody Michelle Jones, if you do you die!Well that was all expect for one Peter Parker as he seamed to be the only one immune to the wrath of Michelle Jones.Or the three times Peter helped Mj and the one time she helped him.





	What are Feelings?!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Light description of Anxiety Attacks/Panic Attacks. Not extremely descriptive but it’s better to be safe!

-  
1

"Leaving me alone right now would probably benefit all of us." Michelle huffed as sat down at the table next to Peter and Ned, opening her book and slumping in her seat.

It was lunch time at Midtown High and Michelle Jones was NOT happy, she had been having a horrible week but today seemed to take the cake. Coach Wilson was in a bad mood and instead of ignoring her reading habits he forced her to actually participate, her favorite book store was closed so she had to read one of her old books, her father gambled away the weekly rent so she had to take another late night shift, and the lunch ladies forgot to order in another batch of her favorite tea so she had to have black ( ew!). In Michelle's books that is the definition of a pretty bad day and due to Michelle's bad luck it just got worse.

In third period Michelle decided to do her usual scoop of the daily news to keep her self updated and she came across an intriguing article about none other than their stupid, idiotic President Donald Trump.

You see Michelle loved her country but she definitely did not like their President, he was a sexist, equal rights hating, racist. And as a proud African-American, queer, teenage women that spoke her mind Mj was practically the poster child for everything he was against. So naturally she hated his guts.

Today however he had hit a particular nerve. How could anyone in their right mind defend a fucking sex offender! especially when he legit represents the entire country! So you could say that Michelle definitely was NOT in a good mood.

So when she sat down next to her losers she hoped they would get the message and leave her alone, and lucky they did and her day got a little better but that didn't last for long.

"Hey Mj, can you meet me at room 10 after fifth period?." Peter questioned as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Parker I'm really not in the mood." Mj grunted walking faster.

"Em please I promise you it's worth your time."

God! Why couldn't she be immune to his puppy eyes.

"Okay." She sighed, her day couldn't get any worse anyway.

By the time fifth period rolled around she was completely done with life and why did Peter have to pick a room on the other side of the school, probably because no one ever comes here.

"What do you want Parker." Mj grumbled as she approached the class.

Peter just smiled at her and pulled her into the room.

The sight nearly made her cry. The small room, that usually was used for small group meetings had been transformed into Mj's idea of heaven.

The sofa had been pushed into the back of the room and covered in pillows. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch that had a tea pot and a new book that Mj had been wanting to read for weeks on it. All the windows and lights had been drawn or turned off making the room completely dark except for a desk lamp on table and the whole room smelt like peppermint tea. This was definitely heaven.

"I told Cindy to take notes for all your classes also this room isn't being used again until Friday so just text me when your done so I can clean it up and-" he was suddenly stopped as Mj pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Loser it means a lot." Mj said sincerely.

"Now go away."

Peter smiled and softly closed the door behind him.

-  
2

"Why are you standing outside?" Peter questioned as he approached the science room only to see his whole class including the teacher standing outside the room refusing to enter.

"Michelle's in a mood." Ned replied as he saw his friends confused expression.

"We don't think she locked the door but nobody has the balls to go in."

It wasn’t an unknown occurrence for Michelle to lock herself in a class room. Being a natural introvert when Michelle felt to many emotions she would usually solve it by locking her self in a class room or hiding in the library, it was typical Michelle, but something was different this time. Usually when Mj did lock her self away it was at lunch or after school and never anywhere that would hinder someone’s education, even when angry or emotionally compromised Michelle would never keep people away from their education. He knew something must be different this time, he knew something must be wrong.

Peter sighed pushing his hand through his hair, he dropped his bag on the ground and then to everyone's surprise walked straight into the classroom closing the door behind him. 

He immediately spotted Michelle crouched near the window at the back of the class with her head in her hands. It was strange for Peter, he had never seen her sad before, angry, frustrated, tense, worried, yes but never sad. 

The sudden sound of the door brought her attention up and she instantly directing a cold glare at the intrusion, her facial expression quickly softened as she saw Peter in the doorway and a silent tear escaped her eye. In seconds Peter was next to her pulling her into a soft hug. Michelle tensed at first but than relaxed into the embrace burying her head in his neck.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter questioned quietly holding her tightly.

“My Dad-I can’t and he-” Michelle’s crying increases and she buried her head deeper in his shoulder. 

Peter softly repositioned them so he could envelope her in a tighter hug and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Hey, hey it’s okay you don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to.” She just nodded and pushed herself closer to his chest.

Peter knew how hard it was for her to talk about her dad, for the 10 years he known her all the information he had on the older Jones was he may have work in some construction company and Mj definitely didn’t like to talk about him. He knew she would tell him in time.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until he remembered the class outside. So slowly he pulled Mj up and started walking to the door.

"No." Michelle whispered as she stopped walking.

"I don't ... people." Her tear filled eyes looked into Peter's hoping he would understand.

Peter nodded. "Okay but we can't stay here, we'll take the window."

Ned got a text five minutes later from Peter telling him the classroom was all clear and that they probably wouldn't be at school for the rest of the day. He understood.

They spent the rest of the day sitting under a big oak tree at the back of the school, just sitting in silence as Michelle quietly cried in peter's arms, and the next day when Mj approached Ned and Peter at their usual table in the cafeteria, back to her usual sarcastic self acting like none of the events the day before ever happened he understood, it was an unspoken agreement to just keep that moment between them. Sacred and meaningful just between them and the oak tree.

-  
3

Since first meeting Michelle the Avengers had learnt a few things about her. You see Michelle, Ned and Peter seemed to come as a package deal so when Tony adopted Peter and he started living at the tower Michelle and Ned seemed to always be there with him, if it was playing video games at two in the morning or accidentally blowing up one of the science labs they were there, they even had their own rooms.

Quickly the others got used to their presents learning their limits and quirks. Ned was an over excited care bear, Peter was accident prone (which was surprising because he's a super powered human with spidey senses,) and Michelle was NOT a morning person! 

So when one Saturday morning Michelle emerged from her room wearing an over sized hoodie and bags under her eyes everyone knew to keep their distance. She immediately walked over to the coffee machine pouring herself cup and slumped down into the seat next to Peter. When she got up to get her fifth cup though she was stopped by Peter. Michelle immediately shot him a cold glare that would scare the hulk but Peter didn't budge.

"No." Peter said calmly but firm.

"You've had enough, I'm cutting you off, you can have tea from now on."

Everyone was looking now, speechless at the fact that Peter actually got in the way of morning Michelle and her coffee fix. Last time that happened Clint refused to make direct eye contact with her for a month.

Michelle continued to glare for a few minutes before admitting defeat, slumping back in her chair and releasing her death grip on the cup. Peter smiled and got up to brew Michelle's usual blend of chai. When he sat back down though he noticed the silence that had fell over the room.

"What?" Peter questioned as he placed the tea in font Michelle gaining a small smile from her.

Everyone just sat mouths wide open staring in disbelief of what just happened and making mental notes to hide behind Peter next time Michelle's angry.

-  
+1 (This is set a few months before number 3)

Even though they had only known him for a few weeks The Avengers had grown a soft spot for Peter, he had already become part of the family so when they were asked to look after him for the weekend by Tony they immediately accepted.

Sam, Clint, Wanda and Steve were going to be at the Tower anyway and they knew it would help out Tony a lot as he was supposed to be with him that weekend but had to go on a late notice trip to Peru.

Things were going great Sam and Clint were on Peter duty for the night as the others were on a quick mission. They don't know what happened, one minute their in the games room hanging out and then the next minute Peter is on the ground hyperventilating and pressing his hand to his ears.

"Pete are you okay?" Clint exclaimed worriedly as he crouched down next to the boy, he went to put a hand on his shoulder but Peter immediately pulled away from the touch and pushed himself against the wall.

"Karen what's happening to him?" Sam questioned Peter's AI.

"It seems Peter has gone into sensory overload." The AI answered.

"Ok so what do we do?"

"Due to Mr Starks absence my next course of action is to activate Mj Protocol. Would you like me to activate?" The calm voice replied.

"Yes, just make sure what ever it is it happens quick!"

"Mj Protocol Activated."

"Sam?" Clint questioned looking at his friend.

"What the hell is a Mj?"

"I have no idea." Sam answered as he crouched down next to his friend.

Their question was answered not even five minutes later as a stern, curly haired girl bursted into the room.

"Where's Peter?" The strange girl demanded.

The two men just pointed over to the boy, strangely intimidated by this young woman.

"Friday activate Loser Protocol." The lights immediately dimmed and the room suddenly became extremely quiet.

The girl then proceeded to walk over to Peter pulling a pair of what seemed to be a pair of noise canceling headphones out of her bag and putting them over his ears. She then sat cross legged in front of him and softly put a hand on his cheek and the other on his leg.

"Hey Pete." she whispered softly.

"Mj?" Peter chocked, slowly opening his eyes and looking into hers. 

The boy calm slightly the minute he heard her voice. It was surprising that he could even hear her with how quietly she was speaking but he seemed to hear her perfectly. 

"Yeah Peter it's me." She said softly, slowly rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"I...the dust...not real." Peter spluttered through heavy breaths.

She pushed his chin back up so he was looking into her eyes again.

“Peter I need you to do something for me ok?" He nodded.

"I need you to listen to my heart beat, I need you to forget about everything else and just listen to my heart. Can you do that for me?" He nodded again.

"I'm here Peter, you can hear my heart, you can feel my touch. I'm real. Your going to be ok." She whispered softly.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes as Michelle just breathed softly and steadily until Peter's breath had returned to normal.

"Bed?" He questioned looking up at Mj.

She nodded helping him up as they walked over to his bedroom leaving the two men in the room completely confused.

The next morning the two teens emerged from the bedroom in complete silence finding refuge on the couch in the living room. Their body's tangled together on the large couch and they proceeded to watch all the episodes of Brooklyn Nine Nine for the rest of the day.

Just before dinner Tony bursted into the room and it looked like he had been flying in his Iron Suit the whole night. The minute Peter saw him he ran straight into his arms.

"Dad!" Peter softly cried into his chest.

"I'm here Peter, it's ok I'm here." Tony whispered holding the boy tighter.

Later that night Tony explained to the team the bare minimum of what happened, that he had a sensory overload panic attack, that it sucked, would definitely happen again and when it did don't touch, don't talk and tell him or Michelle immediately!

Mj stayed for the rest of the weekend and the team soon learned her softness was only limited to Peter and they probably wouldn't be seeing it again anytime soon.

The others understood it though, they need each other, whether they knew it or not they were each other's rock and that would never change.


End file.
